Picking up the Pieces
by awtr101fan
Summary: Madine story set post Nikodine breakup. Originally posted on UCGH. Rating for language and slight violence.
1. Chapter 1

Picking up the Pieces

* * *

Characters: Matt Hunter, Nadine Crowell, Nikolas Cassadine, Elizabeth webber, etc.  
Pairing: Matt Hunter/Nadine Crowell, Past Nadine Crowell/Nikolas Cassadine

* * *

Rating: PG, might change later  
Diclaimer: I don't own the characters. The same goes for the bar. ABC and General Hospital have that honor.

* * *

Warnings: Language, slight violence  
Summary: Nadine is suffering from a broken heart over her break up with Nikolas. Matt comes to her rescue after finding out what has happened between the ex-lovers. Can he help her mend her bruised heart?

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**_March 2009_**  
**_Courtyard, Kelly's Diner_**  
"Cassadine!"  
Nikolas turned to get clocked in the nose by an unexpected fist.  
"What the Hell was that for?"  
"Do you realize how damn lucky you were?" Another swing was launched at Nikolas' left eye, then a third - this time to his stomach. "Do you have any idea how much you've hurt her?"  
"I should have known this was about Nadine." Nikolas sighed. "What did she tell you?"  
"She didn't have to tell me anything. I should've known when she said Rebecca looked like your wife that you'd break her heart."  
"It wasn't my intention –"  
"Save it Cassadine. Just stay away from her! You've already done enough damage."

* * *

**_Mercy Hospital_**  
**_Same afternoon_**  
"What happened to your hand?"  
"What do you think happened to it Liz. It ran into someone's face."  
"Anyone I know?" she asked wrapping the knuckles in an ace bandage.  
"Maybe."  
"You gonna tell me who?" she asked. When Matt didn't answer she tried another approach. "You gonna make me guess?"  
"It was that prince friend of yours."  
"Nikolas? Why did you feel the need to hit him?"  
"He deserved it." he told her looking down.  
"I think I know what this is about." She said looking out into the hall as Nadine passed by on her way to a patient's room. "Or should I say who?"  
"Now's not a good time to be talking about this. Are you done taping my hand?"  
"Why don't you tell her?" she asked with a hint of concern. "I'm sure she'd appreciate what you did."  
"I didn't do it for the appreciation."  
"Then why?"  
"I was angry about how he treated her. I saw it firsthand the night of the fire. You should've seen the look in her eyes when I told her that I thought her heart had been trampled."  
"You actually said that to her? What were you thinking Matt?"  
"I didn't say it to be mean. I was being concerned. But that look in her eyes, I just wanted to take that away."  
"Oh. My. Goodness."  
"What?"  
"I don't know why I never saw it before." She said with a smile. "You love her don't you?"  
Matt looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"You wanna say that a little louder? I don't need the whole hospital knowing my business."  
"You mean you don't want a certain blonde nurse knowing your business." She teased. "What are you scared of?"  
"Nothing. I just don't feel like making a fool of myself. Now's not the right time."  
"Why not?"  
"Liz, she just broke up with her jerk of a prince boyfriend. I'm not gonna be an even bigger tool by circling around her like a vulture."  
"Do you really think she'll look at it that way?"  
"I don't know. I just don't want her feeling pressured if I told her how I feel."  
"Told who how you feel?" Nadine asked as she came into the room. "Liz, Robin needs you down the hall."  
"Thanks." She turned to Matt. "I'll see you later. And put some ice on that hand."  
"Sure. And thanks."  
"So I take it you're the one who beat up my ex-boyfriend?" she asked tentatively, staring at his injured knuckles. "Well he probably deserved it since he was being such a jerk. Thanks, by the way."  
"You don't have to be grateful. That's not why I did it. How'd you even know about it?"  
"Saw him in the hallway and walked the other way." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead."  
"How did it feel?"  
"What?"  
"Hitting him? I kind of wanted to do that myself but thought better of it."  
"You're too dignified for that." He flexed hand to adjust the bandage. "It was that day I signed myself out as a patient wasn't it?"  
"Was I that obvious?"  
"More like caught off guard, especially when I mentioned the fire. If you need to talk about it, I'll be here."

* * *

I think I'll end chapter one right there. Please let me know what you think. I hope everyone enjoys this. Till next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up the Pieces

* * *

Characters: Matt Hunter, Nadine Crowell, Nikolas Cassadine, Elizabeth Webber, etc.  
Pairing: Matt Hunter/Nadine Crowell, Past Nadine Crowell/Nikolas Cassadine

* * *

Rating: PG-13 for language, might change later  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the bar. ABC and General Hospital do. (Sorry I didn't post this last time.)

* * *

Summary: Nadine is suffering from a broken heart over her break up with Nikolas. Matt comes to her rescue after finding out what has happened between the ex-lovers. Can he help her mend her bruised heart?

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Here's the next part of the story. Sorry if it took me so long. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**Jake's Bar**  
_**Late April 2009**_  
"Coleman! Another round!"  
"Just a minute dolls! It's coming."  
The barkeeper laughed at the group of women in for their weekly Girls' Night Out. It had been a while since all his girls had been by to see him for their weekly dose of limes and tequila.  
"Here ya go darlings. Extra limes for my favorite girls." he told the while placing the items on the table. "And a brand spanking new bottle of the usual. Enjoy!"  
"What should we drink to this round ladies?" Kelly Lee, OB/GYN and self appointed cruise director of the group added. "Men problems and getting rid of 'em?" She asked looking at Nadine.  
"Ugh! Forget about men and the shit they put us through." The blonde nurse exclaimed. "They're only good for two things and the one of these is bad half the time."  
"Sex and heartbreak." Chimed in Regina Thompson.  
"So what do we toast to?" Kelly asked again. "I know," she said as she saw who walked in the door. "to being our own women and having no strings sex."  
"Here, here!" Lainey piped up. "And battery operated boyfriends!"  
"All right, on the count of three. Lick," She said pouring salt on her hand. "slam, suck. One. Two." She said grabbing her shot glass with one hand and a lime wedge with the other before downing the bitter liquid. "Three!"  
Meanwhile Coleman tended to his newest customer of the evening.  
"What up Drake Junior?"  
"Don't' call me that Coleman." Matt said to the barkeep. "I need a beer. Think you can handle that?"  
"Sure Hunter." Coleman said as he handed Matt a longneck bottle. "What's on your mind?"  
"Nothing a cold beer won't fix." Matt turned his head at hearing the familiar laughter that's haunted his dreams since he realized how he felt for the blonde hair blue eyed beauty sitting across the room. "Great. Just what I needed."  
"You know, she's single now. You should make a move."  
"No thanks Coleman. I don't need to be that guy."  
"What guy?"  
"The one that takes advantage of her broken heart. If I ever make a move it'll be when she's good and ready."  
"Whatever you say Hunter. Just don't wait too long."

* * *

Okay, I think I'll end it there. The muse is tired from working on multiple stories and trying to figure out how to come up with a new ending for the Miguel story. I'm never going to live that one down am I Lindsay? Anyway, I really hope ya'll liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't longer like I promised. Blame the muse.


End file.
